Corporal Cat captured
by douevnkiwi
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a dashing hero named Greece! But, there was also an even more handsome villain named Turkey! And what will happen when Turkey captures Greece's beloved Corporal Cat! Read to find out! (with a twist of JapanxGreece ;3)
1. Chapter 1

Greece sighed and looked out upon the ruins of his mother's home. Now, of course, there was little to be done about this.  
He had two choices: Tear down his mother's legacy, her pride and joy, to create room for new hotels and better, more interesting tourist attrations that would bring in a younger crowd, or preserve it, as she would have wanted.  
Greece, of course, planned on preserving it. The taunts of that stupid bastard Turkey wouldn't get to him, not today. He'd just listen to his best friend(and only friend) Japan, who was all for preserving anything and everything about the past.  
Greece smiled at the thought of Japan. Even though he fought over him with Turkey all the time, he really was his best friend.  
Also, they both had a mutual love of cats. A very, very strong love of cats.  
As the sun set, Greece turned around and away from his mother's ruins. He'd come back tomorrow. And the next day. And the next. But right now, Greece's cat sense told him Corporal Cat needed food, and if Corporal cat didn't get some food now, Corporal Cat was going to make a mess on Greece's new bed.  
And Greece really didn't want that.

Strolling through the grass, Greece took a moment to stop and smile. 'To stop and sniff the roses!' as France would say. Because every moment was worth precious, and he would cherish each second as if it were his last..

Because after all, he never knew when he would take his last breath.

* * *

I would just like to add that this story has basically no plot and each chapter is very short, but thank you for reading, it means a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

Greece looked down at Corporal Cat, who was very upset with him. "Meow!" Greece knew in his heart Corporal Cat was probably swearing at him every obscenity he knew.  
"I'm sorry!" Greece whimpered, and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. "I'll even give you some extra tuna, okay?!" Greece sighed, and for once he felt irritated, a trait most unlike him. Corporal Cat meowed again, rubbing against Greece's legs. "I really am sorry, Corporal Cat." Greece set down the shiny red bowl full of tuna down in front of Corporal Cat and smiled._Even though he was obnoxious, he could be sweet- _  
Suddenly, Greece's thoughts were interrupted by a very loud and VERY obnoxious voice coming from the window. "GREECE! YOU'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH JAPAN AGAIN?!" Looking up from Corporal Cat, Greece did a double take at what was standing outside his window.

Turkey.  
In full battle armor.  
Pounding on Greece's window.

"YOU BASTARD, LET ME IN SO I CAN PUNCH YOU!" Turkey kept pounding on the window with his fists, while Greece blinked twice. Turkey usually wasn't this forward in his attempts to beat up Greece...but it was obviously nothing he couldn't deal with.  
"No. No indoors for you." Greece spoke in his soft and slow voice as he shut the curtain, blocking the view of Turkey. "Meow?" Corporal Cat looked up at Greece from his food by the windowsill. "I know. Turkey is an obnoxious little fucktard." Greece smiled and patted Corporal Cat's fluffy head.  
"LET ME IN!"  
"I'LL BEAT THE WINDOW DOWN, I SWEAR!"  
"Soon he will give up." Greece pulled a chair up by the window and cuddled Corporal cat in his arms.

And for the next three hours, Greece sat there while Turkey screamed his idle threats.

"Mr. Turkey?" Japan looked into his phone. "Where are you?! What are you doing?" Japan was very confused. Turkey was yelling about Greece being a jerk, and Greece was yelling for Turkey to get off his land. "Whatever...I'm coming over there, and you arr better be being nice to each other!" Japan slammed his phone shut and rolled his eyes. He liked Mr. Turkey and he liked Mr. Greece, but sometimes, he really couldn't stand either of them most of the time.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is going on here?!" Japan burst into Greece's living room, panting heavily with eyes wide. "THIS LOUTASAURUS REX WON'T LET ME IN TO BEAT HIM UP!" Turkey's gruff voice called from the other side of the window, obviously enraged. "I am hardly a lout." Greece pulled back the red curtain slightly to peek out at Turkey, whose face was red. "YOU LYING JERK! YOU ARE TOO A LOUTASAURUS REX!" Turkey pounded on the widow with both fists, obviously hitting it with all his might. Greece prepared a lengthy speech about the qualifications of being a lout, and how he only had a couple of those, but Japan pulled him away from the curtain and Turkey. "Please, Mr. Greece, think about what you are doing!" Japan pleaded desperatly with Greece, who narrowed his eyes. "Please do not fight with Mr. Turkey, he is my good friend also!" Japan was down to desperate measures now.  
"He does not like us being friends, though, Mr. Japan. I am simply defending our friendship..or is our friendship not worth the fight?" Japan felt slightly hurt by Greece's words- he treasured Greece and Turkey equally as friends, and hated it-_detested it_- when they fought.  
"HE-LLLLLLO?!" Turkey had not stopped banging on the window.  
"Well, o-of course it's worth it...I'm not s-saying that it's not.." Japan was at a loss for words. He'd have to pick a side. He'd always known that,of course, but he thought it wouldn't be this soon.  
"What...what are you saying it is then?" Even though Greece spoke slowly, the way he held himself told him that Greece was quite upset by Japan. "I-I..." Japan began to speak, but then suddenly stopped. _What was that noise? _

_Was it.._

_Silence?_

"Do you hear that, Greece-Senpai?" Japan furrowed his brows. No more Turkey?  
"I-is that my...my door lock?" Greece forgot the task on hand and turned to face his front door with his green eyes wide with terror.

Turkey was about to enter his house.

* * *

I would like to add that beyond this point I haven't written anymore(this was on my Quotev account and I'm moving it over here) and I will start making the chapters longer, thank you!


End file.
